1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention herein relate to a display panel, a display device, and a tiled display device, and more particularly, to a display panel, a display device, and a tiled display device, which have reduced a bezel size.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of display devices used in multimedia devices, such as televisions, mobile phones, navigation systems, computer monitors, and video game systems, are being developed. The display devices provide users with images having predetermined information. Each of the display devices is generally divided into two regions, i.e., one region in which the images are displayed, and the other region in which the images are not displayed, on a front side. As the region in which the images are not displayed is reduced, the region in which the images are displayed increases, and thereby the display devices display larger images.